


I'll be there for you!

by Meimaru



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Friends (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Clint Barton/Loki, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimaru/pseuds/Meimaru
Summary: The Avengers in "Friends" setting, just because it fits so good. (Won't be covering any specific episodes, characters or plot.)





	1. The Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's my first fanfic ever, so let me know if it's even readable/enjoyable. Next chapter is in completion and I have a bunch of ideas, but let me know of your thought!  
> Kudos and comments are more than welcome!

Clint yawned and sipped his coffee from a chipped mug with a lovely sentence "I hate Mondays" on it. He observed as two brothers moved boxes with their belongings from hallway into the messy apartment.  
" Again, why are you here so early? Not that I mind, but.... it's early" groaned Clint, clutching harder on skirts of his dingy bathrobe.  
" We wanted to carry all the stuff up, before going to work. I can't miss another shift" answered the older, bulkier blond brother.  
" And what is it that you do now, Thor? Oh, right, you sell hammers in a bloody hardware shop!" - comment came from behind a tower of carton boxes that entered the room. The construction was carried into the apartment and Clint sighed heavily, dropping his head down. Even the whole pot of coffee couldn't prepare him for an encounter with Thor's younger brother, Loki. Blond guy had to use every favour Clint ever owed him, in order to get his brother to move in alongside him. Clint clenched his jaw for just a second, before putting on his broadest of grins.  
" Well, hello to you too, Lokster."  
The dark haired only gurned at him and carried his boxes into one of two free bedrooms. Thor quickly turned around and called after his brother.  
" Hey! I, uh, I wanted that one!" - he frowned a bit as his brother exited the bedroom empty-handed.  
" You should have called dibs, brother." A soft smile clawed its way up into Loki's lips, but his eyes challenged Thor to argue some more. They both knew the only way Thor could win this would be by pure brute force. Clint huffed amused, remembering now exactly why he couldn't stand Loki as well as enjoyed his company. His wit was equally enjoyable and infuriating . Coffee in his mug was disgustingly tepid by now, but as a sacred beverage it didn't deserve to be poured into sink, so he drank it in one draft and placed the mug on the kitchen counter.  
" Yeah, I've got to get ready for work too." he railed and scratched his unshaved chin. Perhaps some shower and teeth brushing would be in order as well, but he had to deal with his new roommates first.  
" Are you going on patrol today?" - The big blond guy smiled at him, catching him off guard. Clint furrowed his brow and passed Thor a questioning look.  
" Patrol? What patrol?"  
" You know, will you be going off to the city or stay at the station today ." He looked at his shorter friend with asking glance, but then he noticed something was off.  
" You do still work in the police, right?"  
Clint cleared his throat and leaned back on the counter a bit. " No, I uh ... I don't. I retired few months ago. I work at the coffeehouse down the street now."  
At that information Loki cracked up, sparing Clint a glance. " You do realise it's like letting a junkie into a crack factory, don't you?"  
Thor furrowed his brows looking down at the old friend, completely ignoring his brother's comment, more worried about hidden shadow in his friend's eyes. " I'm sorry, I didn't know... "  
Clint only shrugged and smiled, waving off his apology.  
" No worries, buddy. You weren't around, how are you supposed to know. It's fine. And now go already, or they'll fire your sorry ass, and you need to pay your share of rent!"  
Thor had the last worried look at him, then smiled softly and put on his denim jacket. Clint handed him pre-prepared set of keys and Thor was off to work. That left Clint alone with Loki, in an uncomfortable silence. He felt suddenly very underdressed, only in his old, purple bathrobe and sleeping socks (the ones with hole on left toe). He clutched on his bathrobe, tying it a little tighter, trying not to do it too obviously. But Loki only scoffed at him and rolled his eyes heavily.  
" Don't be so modest, Barton. We've seen each other naked." He bent down to pick another box and carried it into now his new room. Clint followed him with his look and put his jaw askew.  
" So, do you have a job, or just keep freeloading on Thor?" He called out the question and smiled to himself, when Loki stuck his head out of the room's door, narrowing his eyes and hissing a comment about not having to explain himself to anyone. Clint giggled and proceeded to the bathroom, where he could finally get himself prepared for the day. When he emerged, Loki was brewing tea in the most fancy teapot Clint has ever seen. Black enamel with gold ridges, and there even was a matching cup and a saucer. He glanced at Loki and his fabulous tea party, and continued buttoning his work shirt.  
" So, are we having The Queen over for lunch, or are you just rehearsing for the occasion."  
Loki raised his eyes at him and stirred his tea, elegantly crossing his legs. " I happen to enjoy my cup of tea in the morning. And you can't properly drink it, without a pot."  
Clint took a bagel from the bread bin and bit into it. " Yeah, asweshom. Sho, listshen-"  
"SWALLOW. BEFORE. TALKING." Loki raised his finger at him, with pure disgust painted on his face. Clint grinned and was about to say something, but he quickly backed out when he saw the bloodlust in roommate's eyes. He calmly swallowed the bagel and chirped sweetly to him. " I only wanted to know if you'll be staying home all day. Because if you do, I would appreciate you taking care of all these boxes, before I come back."  
Loki squinted his eyes slowly, swallowing down any spiteful comment he had and returned the overly sweetened smile that Clint served to him. " No, I do actually have a job, I'm a personal shopper. I like pretty, comfortable things, I like telling people what they should and shouldn't do, and scoffing at them for doing that. Plus, I'm getting paid for it." he raised his cup in a silent cheer and sipped from it. Clint raised his brows as high as he could and pursed his lips into a thin line, to stop himself from bursting into laughter. He nodded yarely, crossing arms on his chest and submerging a giggle. " Ye-yeah, that sounds great. A-a reeealy manly job."  
Loki calmly finished his tea and stood up from the chair, before straightening his dark-green shirt and answering to that remark. " You know what else is great about this job? I get to see all these pretty guys and girls in nothing but their underwear. And I get to choose that, as well." He wiggled his brow at Clint, and with a quick grab of his coat, he also was out of the apartment. Clint stood there for a moment, contemplating on his life choices, but then he peeked at his watch and realised, he was supposed to open the coffeehouse 12 minutes ago.

 

 -

   
   
When Steve entered the kitchen, Bruce was flipping pancakes and stacking them on one plate. Tony was already circulating behind him, trying to snatch a single one from the freshly made pile. Every time he tried sneaking his hand near the pancakes, Bruce slapped his wrist with a wooden spatula. Steve watched their game for a while, before placing the newspaper on the table and sliding into one of the chairs around it. Only then Tony noticed his presence and turned to face him.  
" Well hello there, Captain! How's your morning going?"  
Steve glanced at Bruce, who seized an opportunity and moved the pancake filled plate far from Tony's reach, before answering. "Good morning to you too, Tony. I've just passed Clint's new roommates, downstairs. They were carrying all their stuff up, so I helped a little."  
"Oh yes, America's Best Boy strikes again." Tony chuckled and tried to move around Bruce, to reach the pancakes.  
" Tony, I swear to God, if you could just stop for a minute and let me finish them in peace, we would be already eating!" Bruce burst out and took a big swing with his spatula, but Tony stepped back right in time and dodged it. Steve grabbed his elbow and hold him in place.  
" Knock it off Anthony, please. I just want to eat in peace and we won't be getting it any time soon, not with these guys across the hall." He pointed at the front door, in general direction of Clint's apartment.  
" Huh? What guys?" Tony furrowed his brow and looked down at him. "Who are Barton's new roommates?"  
Steve dropped his shoulders and gave Tony his most disappointed look, letting go of his elbow.  
"Did you even listen to him for the past two weeks? We've been talking about it ever since Clint decided to let them move in!"  
"Yeeeeah, I might have missed some of the details ..." Stark scratched his bearded chin with one hand and even bothered to look genuinely sorry.  
Steve sighed and took the paper, opening it on news section. " It's Thor. Apparently he called Clint few weeks back, asking if the roomie spots were still open, because they needed a flat ASAP. He saw the ad in the newspaper and Clint had some old favours he owed Thor, so ...They're going to live here now."  
Tony noticed Bruce clenched his jaw and tensed his whole body throughout Steve's speech, which gave him an answer to the question he asked Steve nonetheless. " Who is 'they'? Who moved in with Thor?"  
Rogers gave him yet another disappointed look from behind his newspaper. " His brother, of course. Who else would it be."  
Tony smiled brightly at that, remembering the awkward emo-dork, and shifted his look to Banner, who has just finished making their breakfast and was now washing the pan ferociously.  
" Oh really? Well, that sounds like a lot of fun! Don't you think, Brucie-boy?" He just thought of a new game: How far could he push this topic on Banner, before he snapped. And by the looks of him, it wouldn't take too long. But Steve had to spoil his fun, rising up from his chair and helping The Doctor out by taking the plates and setting the table. Tony considered joining him in this task, but he decided to keep sticking the knife in.  
" So how are they? Did they say anything? Mentioned Doctor Banner, perhaps?"  
Steve rolled his eyes a little, but answered calmly. " Well, they were quite busy with all the boxes, but I've got a hug from Thor and a cold shoulder from Loki. So I guess that things are quite the same."  
Bruce plopped down on his chair and helped himself with the pancakes, trying his best to hide the raging fire within him. Steve put the newspaper to his side and waited for him to notice his concerned look. Finally he met Banner's gaze and sighed softly.  
" I know that things were kind of tense between you and Loki, but it's not healthy for you to stress out. Give it another chance, try to relax and I will ask Thor to keep Loki in check. We can't hold on to our grudges, because they're living here now and we can't change it. As far as I know, they've been through some hard stuff lately and I bet they could use any help they could get."  
Tony interrupted Steve's monologue, commenting with his mouth full of pancakes. "That would explain why they moved in to a mediocre apartment with a cotenant... "  
Bruce looked up at him and remarked calmly " YOU live here, even though you could just buy out the whole building. AND the adjacent ones."  
Steve shook his head lightly and continued his speech. " As I was saying, Thor is our friend and we are glad to help him out, even if that means putting up with Loki." He stammered for a second before continuing, "A-and who knows, maybe he changed.... a bit ... Maybe it won't be that bad." He tried to sound sincere and confident, but Bruce spared him a lenient look.  
" It's in his nature to be an ass." After a short pause and a judging look from Steve, he added with a slight resign in his voice. "But I suppose we should be open for a change ... "  
Tony, who was surprisingly quiet this whole time, clapped his hands together and called out excitedly. "All righty then! I say we throw them a big welcome party! Tomorrow night, our place. Sounds fun?"


	2. The one with assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers in "Friends" setting, just because it fits so good. (Won't be covering any specific episodes, characters or plot.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a vague idea of the plot, but mostly I just have a lot of fun writing this <3
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! Comments and kudos are always appreciated ~<3 :*

Tony volunteered to invite both brothers, because he had nothing better to do. Of course, he could go to his office and sign some papers, or to his workshop and proceed on his equations and inventions, but making preparation for their party just sounded so much more fun. Plus, both Steve and Bruce had to call in at work, so he would have  to do it either way. Might as well enjoy it.

He parked his Acura NSX on the parking lot of the hardware shop and slid his sunglasses down of his nose. Through the shop window  he saw the familiar bulky form, but he wrinkled his nose with concern at the lack of the usual blond mane.  A loud jingle announced his entrance and Tony turned towards the counter he saw through the window. Thor spotted him immediately and after he quickly finished serving a customer he approached Stark and seized him in a tight bear hug.

"Anthony! It is so good to see you. Are you well?"

Tony yelped faintly, feeling his ribs being crushed, but before he longed for air Thor released him with a broad smile on his face.

"It's- It's nice to see you too, Point Break. Long time no see." He discreetly felt his sides, wandering if he'd have bruises the next day, but still smiled at the big blond guy. "Steve told me you guys moved in this morning"

"Yes, we did. I'm afraid we inconvenienced Clint by doing it so early in the morning, but he was forbearing enough and didn't oppose"

The shorter man smirked a little, as he visualized grumpy Barton in the morning . " You should be glad that he even opened the door. Every time I come knocking to ask or borrow something , he doesn't even bother to answer! Of course I have the keys or I could pick the lock, but still, it's kind of rude of him."

Thor laughed friendly with a low purr of thunder in his voice. " And at what hour do you usually need something from him?"

Tony raised his eyebrows and gave the blond guy quite a puzzled look, "Well, usually when I'm working on a project, so that would be around 2 or 3 in the morning."

Thor chuckled and smiled warmly at him, crossing his massive arms on his even broader chest. Tony could have sworn that the guy was even bigger than he was in his quarterback prime in high school.  But he still looked like an overgrown golden retriever who was just called a 'good boy'.  
" I see. Personally I don't mind such visits, but I have to warn you. Cease your late shenanigans, because Loki won't be as calm and indulgent about it as me or Clint. For your own sake, Anthony." He smiled and looked around to check if any customers needed his help, but luckily for them the store was empty.

Stark curled his lips in a wicked smile and considered knocking on their door in the middle of the night, purely and simply to wake Loki up and see him ream the intruder out, while in his pyjamas. Still with this thought in mind, Tony turned to his friend and smiled brightly. " Are you two guys free, tomorrow night? I came up with an idea to throw you guys a welcome party. Our place, somewhat 7-ish? Is 7 okay?"

The blond haired man nodded happily "Of course. I'll be there. No sure about Loki, though."

"And why not?" Tony raised his eyebrows and gave his friend a genuinely upset look. The awkward emo-dork was the soul of the party, once they got him drunk. "Doesn't want to socialize with us?"

The other man scoffed a quiet laugh and scratched the back of his neck. "It's not that... He's got a lot of work with his clients lately. I know that I was the first one to mock his job, but frankly speaking it helped us out. Like a lot." He cracked a sad smile, his blue eyes gazed into infinity for just a moment, before he sighed softly and looked up at Tony again- " Any way ... you'll have to ask him yourself."

Tony glanced quickly at his watch and gave Thor a reassuring, a bit cocky smile. "Don't worry Point Break. I have a meeting with him in an hour, so I'll ask him then."

Thor raised a surprised eyebrow at him. "You got an appointment  with him at his job? Last time he told me he was booked for weeks! I tried to ask him for a meeting with Jane, you know, to cheer her up-"

At the sound of that name Stark opened his eyes wider, dropping his head to the side. "Jane?  You mean as in Jane Foster? Your high school girlfriend, with whom you broke up like 8 times?"

The blond man cleared his throat awkwardly and mumbled under his breath "Eleven... eleven times"

Tony snorted and tried to hide a snickering smile. "Yeah, that's right. So, are you two together  again?"

"Temporarily! I ... I can't find a right occasion to tell her" -he rubbed hard on the nape of the neck  and pursed his lips, trying to find the right words" uh...to tell her that maybe we should _'see other people'_ " He looked deeply troubled and lost, and Tony couldn't help himself any more. He let out a short giggle and clapped Thor on the shoulder in a supportive manner.

"Okay, first of all, NEVER use that argument. It grants you a hysteria and a slap on the face. Been there, done that." Tony chuckled and ran his hand through his dark brown hair- " Well, I can't say I understand your problem, Odinson, I never had such problems myself. Breaking up is far easier than maintaining the relationship, that's for sure. But, I can give you some tips how to, uhm... _give lady the push_. Now that's something I can do pretty damn well." He noticed Thor's concerned look and responded to that with a dismissive wave of hand. "Oh stop it Point Break, it's not like I CAN'T be in a relationship! I simply enjoy the wonders this world has to offer!"

Thor hummed and nodded his head, still unconvinced. "I'm not sure if taking relationship advice from you is the best idea, Tony."

"Of course it's not. But taking my advice on how to END a relationship is quite a reasonable option, don't you think?"

Taller man sighed heavily and ran a weary hand over his beard. "I suppose you're right ..." He looked up at his friend and a calm smile curled on his lips "I suppose you can tell me all about that tomorrow , eh?"

"Indeed, Goldilocks, indeed." Tony slid his sunglasses back to the bridge of his nose and smiled smugly "I have to take off now, can't be late to the meeting with The Dark Lord, can I?"

Thor chuckled with both annoyance and amusement at that comment "Of course, Stark." He noticed new customers entering the shop and roaming between the racks. "I've got to go, Anthony. Great plan with the party, can't wait for it." He gave his friend last smile and proceeded to attend the clients.

"I'll miss you, dearest! Don't you forget about me!" Stark called out after him with his Oscar  winning voice quaver and watched as Thor flipped him off with a broad smile. He chuckled smugly and left the store, thinking of the best way to approach Loki about his issues with Jane.

 

-

 

Apart from the little quarrel with Clint in the morning, Loki thought hiss day was going by quite nicely. When the clock struck noon he had just finished with his newest client - quiet yet strangely magnetizing Mr. Lehnsherr. Loki was scribbling in his notepad new ideas and thoughts, including how damn finely the man looked in the deep-burgundy suit Loki has picked for him, but before he could summarize, Darcy entered the office. Well, office was a big overstatement. He rented the smallest space in the building, divided into two rooms. The connecting smaller one, where Darcy had her reception desk and a coffee machine, and Loki's office, with a small couch for clients, one armchair where he sat, showing them binders and magazines with different colour schemes, fabric samples or style designs, which he would later arrange on the shelf with maniacal precision. He hated when Darcy tried to change his arrangements, whether it was unintentional or to mess with him.   
Now she entered his office with a hot mug of coffee in one hand and a small file in the other.

"Your 12:30 is here already, cupcake." She handed him the folder and Loki reached his hand out for the coffee as well, but she ignored the gesture and sipped from the cup with a smug grin, "And this one is truly dazzling."

Loki noticed the twinkle in her eye, as he twisted his face and rose up from the armchair. "Please, keep your thoughts to yourself, Darc. Not everyone enjoys your comments. Mr Lehnsherr was rather sheepish after your suggestion to ' _show off his pecs'_ "

She giggled happily and twirled her mug, giving him an impish wink "Should I let Mr Stank in?"

Loki sighed softly at her shenanigans and wondered why exactly did he hire her for a secretary, before answering "Yes, let him in. Let's have a look at Mr Stank-"

"Actually, it's Stark. Tony Stark, Lokes."

 He heard the newcomer's smug voice and froze where he stood. Loki slowly raised his gaze and draw a sharp breath, as he instantly recognized the man standing in his doorway. He made a mental note to wig Darcy for ignoring such an obvious alias, but right now it wasn't important. She chuckled and unhurriedly exited the office, glancing at Tony's butt on her way out and giving Loki two thumbs up, before closing the door behind the guest.  
Loki gathered all his might and propriety, curling his lips into a polite smile and bowing his head in a curtsy manner. "Good morning, Mr Stark. How can I be of service to you today?"

Tony lifted his sunglasses to the top of his head and smiled brightly, "Oh stop it Lokster! I didn't come here for a fancy makeover. We both know I don't need one." he smirked and winked at the taller man and Loki felt his jaw hurt from clenching.

He maintained his stilted smile, speaking ever so sweetly "Then why are you here, wasting your precious time, Anthony? I'm sure you have better things to do than paying me a visit at my office."

"Nah, I'll always have time to check on you, Loki." he smiled smugly and sprawled out on a small sofa. "Point Break told me you are rather busy around here. So busy that you refused to meet up with his girl, Jane What's-her-name -"

"Foster. Jane Foster" Loki cut off in a sharp hiss, crossing arm on his chest and finally losing the fake smile from his lips.

Tony seized up his posture and nodded calmly, very pleased with himself, " Yeah, that must be it. So, why don't you want to run around and dress up your big brother's girl?"

Loki threw him a murdering glance, baring his upper teeth in an angry snarl "Have you talked to her for over 5 minutes? She's a dull goose, with as much personality and charm as my hairbrush!" His nostrils flared in rage and Tony saw his face fill out with disgust. Only after hearing a muffled grunt from behind the drywall, did he lower his voice to a low growl. "I'd rather spend my time costuming folks from the drunk tank, than meet with this mewling quim."

As the venom dripped from the man's mouth and fury rose behind his green eyes, Tony chuckled and clicked his tongue. "I see that you're not a fan of her"

"Are you?!"

"No! Heavens no, Lokster, relax. I'm just not as passionate about it as you are, that's all. But I spoke with Thor about it and I'll help him out with this... situation" he waved his hand in an indefinable motion.

The taller man let out a sharp hiss and turned his head toward the big window. "Is that why you're here? To ask me about my brother's affairs?"

Anthony stretched his legs on the couch. "Nah, that's not it. I came here to personally invite you to your very own welcome party. Tomorrow, our place, at 7." He looked at Loki and gave him his most intimidating smile -" I won't take no for an answer. If you refuse, we simply move the party to Clint's place and camp there. You won't escape"

Loki dropped his arms and let out a resigned sigh. " Then I suppose I don't have much of a choice, do I?... " -soft sigh- "Fine. I'll be there. But don't expect me to enjoy it."

"I wouldn't dream of it " Tony grinned as he jumped up from the couch. "We have this new ' _Just dance_ ' game and I plan to kick each and every one of your asses in it."

"I assume that you've made some major improvements on your _'sick moves'_ since high school, because otherwise the only thing that'll get kicked in the ass is your self confidence and reputation. But I'm not sure if the latter can sink any lower." Loki narrowed his eyes and curled his lips into a smirk.

Tony laughed brightly and slipped his shades back to the tip his nose, "I'll sink as low as it gets, if that means I can drag your sorry ass along with me." he cocked his brows at the other man and delighted in the sight of his huffy face, while opening the office door, "See you later, Lo!" He winked at Darcy and exited the office space, pulling out his phone and texting Steve.

'Mission accomplished, Cap' to which Rogers answered right away.

' _Great. Is Pepper coming?'_

Tony chuckled under his breath. 'Not rt nw, but give me 5 min & she will be'

He could almost see the brick red blush on Steve's face, as he read the reply that Cap send several moment later.

' _Grow up, Anthony'_


End file.
